1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with an antenna body.
2. Related Art
As an electronic timepiece that receives electrical radiation, for example, from a GPS satellite, an electronic timepiece with a built-in antenna body has been proposed. In particular, to improve sensitivity at which the antenna body receives electrical radiation, the antenna body is formed in a ring shape (JP-A-2013-64723, for example).
The antenna body described in JP-A-2013-64723 is so configured that an antenna base made of a resin mixed with a dielectric material is formed in a ring shape and an antenna electrode pattern is formed on the antenna base.
An electronic timepiece of the type described above uses a wavelength shortening effect achieved by a dielectric to reduce the size of the antenna body. To further enhance the wavelength shortening effect, it is conceivable to use a ceramic material or any other dielectric having a large dielectric constant to form the antenna body.
However, a ceramic material or any other dielectric is difficult to process and therefore has a problem of low shape flexibility. In an electronic timepiece that accommodates a large number of parts in a narrow space, in particular, it is necessary to form the antenna body in a complicated shape in some cases, but the antenna body having a complicated shape cannot be made of a ceramic material or any other dielectric.